Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a construction machine which includes an electric swiveling type swivel driving device.
Description of Related Art
In a construction machine such as a shovel, in order to swivel a working element and move the working element to a working position, in most cases, a swivel driving device for swiveling and driving a swivel body to which the working element is attached is provided.
In the swivel driving device, a brake device (mechanical brake) which mechanically stops the swivel body is provided. When a swiveling motor is not driven, braking performed by the mechanical brake occurs so as to stop the swivel body. Moreover, when the swivel body is driven, the braking performed by the mechanical brake is released. In general, in the related art, operating and releasing of the braking performed by the mechanical brake are switched using hydraulic pressure.